Born of Flames
by Heroes-Legacy
Summary: There are four Kingdoms, each gifted with a special child. The Fire Kingdom, ruled by Gol D. Roger and his Queen Portgas D. Rouge are celebrating their newborn son, Ace's birth, only to discover he is one of the 'Fire-Born', a child gifted with the 'flame of life', who are able to grant eternal youth to people. The King is murdered that night and their son is kidnapped. Tangled AU
1. Chapter 1

**So this originally was in my Portgas D. Ace - Story Collection as a Tangled AU but then I started to actually gather a proper storyline for it and decided to try making up a proper book and here we are! I'm having lots of fun playing about with it and I hope you guys all enjoy it :3 Updates might be slow, I'm struggling with writers block right now and trying to kick myself back into action but hopefully I'll be feeling better soon :)**

 **Anyway it's a sort of MarcoxAce story but it's not entirely the main focus. We'll be seeing a lot of Ace's and Teach's relationship covered throughout the story with this one, and yeah you might know why depending on if you've read some of the Tangled AU on the story collection or not :P**

 **Anyway warnings, murder, kidnapping, lying, manipulating, stress, loneliness. So please be cautious if any of these upsets you when reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

There are four Kingdoms in the Grandline. There is the Earth Kingdom, ruled over by Edward Newgate who is said to be one of the 'Children of Stone'. There is the Water Kingdom who are ruled by King Neptune, rumour has it his daughter, the 'Mermaid Princess' is one of the 'Callers of the Sea'. Then there is the Darkness Kingdom, everything about them is unknown, it is a land ravaged by beasts and terrors so no one dares gets close to it's borders in fear of death. The last Kingdom is the Fire Kingdom, ruled by Gol D. Roger. His wife is one of the 'Fire-Born', along with a man called Marco, one of King Edward Newgate's adopted sons.

These children who are born of an element are gifts in the world. The Children of Stone are the strongest beings in the world, their skin being made of diamonds or stone, even if it looks of just human skin. They can create earthquakes and some are even gifted to be able to make forests grow out of nothing, to create life from their very palms. They are rather common in the Earth Kingdom to see.

The Callers of the Sea are said to be able to summon the Sea Kings and can heal a man with just a glance, some are even meant to be able bend water completely to their will. They are extremely rare.

The Fire-Born are said to hold the 'flame of life'. They can offer pieces of a flame to people to grant them eternal youth, as long as the Fire-Born continues to 'feed' them their flames. It is said that they live a very long time because of their flames. They are very rare to see.

However right now the Fire Kingdom was in celebration, for their Queen, Portgas D. Rouge had recently just given birth to their Prince. Prince Gol D. Ace. Many people came to welcome the newest life to the world, Lords and ladies and Kings, Queens, Princes and Princess, though one King was allowed the special privilege of seeing the newborn first.

"Guararara, he's adorable. Looks nothing like that scruff King of yours Rouge." Whitebeard grinned, earning a squawk from said King.

"Ace looks exactly like me! See!" Roger protested, pointing down at the little one currently in his crib, who was currently dozing quietly. "He's got my hair!"

Whitebeard snorted at that, glancing down at Marco who was looking inside the cot, his eyes a bit unfocused much to his own surprise. "Marco and I have the same hair colour remember? It's not like we're blood related."

Roger stuck his tongue out. "Nah, I always remember you being old and grey."

He was about to reply when suddenly Marco cooed and transformed into his Phoenix form, settling into the cot much to their surprise. Rouge immediately stumbled out of bed, having been resting for the big day ahead.

"Marco he's just a newborn your fire might scare-" She cut herself off though, letting out a startled noise.

"What's wrong love- OH MY GOD!" Roger suddenly squealed, looking delighted and amazed while Whitebeard approached, glancing in to see a little fire flickering from Ace's fist.

"He's a Fire-Born." Whitebeard chuckled, amused as Roger simply went nuts.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD HE'S SO PRECIOUS AND OH MY GOD HE'S DOING IT-"

Whitebeard nearly flinched when suddenly Rouge's fist knocked down his fellow King in one blow, her eyes alight with fire.

"You're going to startle Ace with all that screaming." Rouge scolded. "And you're giving me a headache."

Whitebeard smiled, seeing Ace's little fist weakly hit Marco who cooed and snuggled in even more, looking so content with himself.

"So how about Ace the Fire Fist as his title?" Roger chortled, earning a bemused look from Rouge. "But he's hitting his little fist off of the birdy! You're Rouge the Wildfire because you just explode with flames whenever someone pisses you off, one of them being me, and the birdy is Marco the Phoenix, because well, he turns into a bird."

"I hope he gets your personality Rouge." Whitebeard winked, earning a chuckle.

"I already have my hands full with just one of Roger. Nevermind two." Rouge agreed.

"Hey! I'm awesome!"

.::.

Rouge growled quietly, seated on their throne. "If I have to hear one more insincere 'congratulations' I will light someone on fire."

Roger chuckled at that, reaching over for her hand and gently squeezing it, taking the chance to admire their son who babbled in her arms, thankfully alright with all the attention he was receiving. It would calm down tomorrow but it was a tradition to let all the high end folk see and admire a newborn royal child. So for now he, Rouge and Ace had to sit on their thrones in the main hall, Ace of course in Rouge's arms, and receive congratulations from all the lords, ladies and Kings and Queens who were here to visit.

Roger would have preferred holding himself, Rouge and their darling son hostage in their bedroom and snuggle into them both all day, especially after how much work Rouge had went through during the morning to bring their son into the world but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be.

Ace, their precious little Ace.

Thankfully no one else had to hold their child otherwise both Roger and Rouge would have murdered someone. Close friends like Newgate were fine but like hell anyone else was getting to hold Ace on his first day in the world.

Unless it was Crocus demanding an examination of Ace. Which he did. In the middle of the main hall. So Rouge smirked smugly at him as she left with Ace and Roger was forced to face everybody packed into the hall all by himself, with only Rayleigh as back up-

WAIT WHERE DID RAYLEIGH GO?!

.::.

"Getting a bit overwhelmed in there Rouge?" Crocus asked once they were back in her and Roger's suite, the doctor sitting on a chair and looking over Ace who was starting to get fussy it seemed.

"I would have preferred staying in here with Ace and Roger. I only gave birth to him a few hours ago after all." Rouge sighed, gently running a hand over Ace's little tuf of hair, earning a whimper. "Is he alright?"

"He's probably getting hungry. If the little tyke is anything like you both he'll need plenty of food." Crocus said as he gently handed Ace back to her.

Rouge smiled as she cradled Ace close, positioning him correctly so he could feed comfortably, it felt strange but thankfully didn't hurt. "This will take a bit to get used to huh?"

"Having a baby altogether will take you both a lot of time to get used to." Crocus snorted. "You're also going to lose a lot of sleep."

"All the joys." She chuckled but smiled down at Ace. "Totally worth it though."

She couldn't believe Ace was here. He was so small yet so warm in her arms. Her baby, her son. She couldn't wait to get to know him, to teach him and watch him grow. Hopefully not too quickly of course.

Rouge grinned brightly. "I'm so happy."

.::.

Rayleigh glanced over the guards that he had gathered up. Rouge was currently with Crocus in her room while Roger was in the hall with all the guests. He had a small moment to inform their most trusted and loyal guards about their new Princes' gifts. Most of them were shocked but eager and knew not to tell anyone, Shanks and Buggy looked delighted, their young squires already going on about how they could teach Ace this and that and oh jeez they were going to get into so much trouble if Roger ever found out about those plans...

Ace's Fire-Born status needed to be kept a secret until he grew a bit more, when they could tell him about the power he had and how strong it was. When he could understand what a 'Fire-Born' was and what gift they held.

The gift of life, the gift of eternal youth.

People would kill to get that in their hands.

"So how is our little Prince then?" Scopper asked, grinning brightly.

"Probably hungry considering his parent's appetites." Rayleigh joked.

"Zehahaha, so who will get first watch over the young one tonight then Commander?" Teach asked, tilting his head and instantly that earned the attention of everyone crammed into their tiny room.

Thankfully Rayleigh didn't call for too many of their guards. It was only the most highly trusted here that would know of Ace's gift, the ones who would die to protect Roger and his family.

"Me and Buggy can!" Shanks beamed.

"I'm afraid you two squires are on cleaning duty tonight." Rayleigh teased, grinning at the complaints. "I already resorted the rotation. Seagull is going to be guarding Ace's room tonight."

He rolled his eyes at the groan of disappointment that echoed across the room.

"Oh stop your whining. He's a day old. There are plenty of nights for you all to guard him." Rayleigh snorted.

"Boo!" Shanks huffed. "You've already hugged Ace twice!"

"Yeah! Stingy Rayleigh!"

"Learn some patience you idiots." Rayleigh shook his head, bemused.

There was plenty of time to see Ace. They were all going to be there to watch their Prince grow up after all. You would think the royal guard would have more patience.

.::.

"You've been staring out to Ace's balcony for a bit now." Whitebeard couldn't help but comment, noticing Marco staring out the window again.

His son probably didn't even realise he was doing it considering he shook his head, eyes wide with surprise. Whitebeard couldn't help but laugh at that and ruffle his son's hair, trying to ease the teen, nearly going on to young man.

"I keep feeling drawn yoi." Marco admitted. "His fire keeps calling to me. It's like we have a connection... I think?"

"Must be very strong to gain your attention." Whitebeard noted.

"Yeah. It's kinda frustrating yoi." Marco said, eyes drawing away again before he scowled, looking back at him, grumpy. "I want to go snuggle in again."

Whitebeard laughed hard the moment his son's cheeks flushed. Marco groaning and banging his head off the table, looking so embarrassed.

"I couldn't stop myself! I was looking at him and then suddenly my phoenix just appeared and jumped into his crib!" Marco complained. "He was so warm!"

Whitebeard sniggered. "Well I'm sorry to tell you that you can't go lie down in the little Prince's crib considering his father might get jealous."

"This sucks yoi..." Marco groaned.

"Guararara. I don't know, I'm finding it very amusing right now."

"Glad to know my suffering pleases you Pops."

"Just a little bit son."

.::.

Roger approached the small cot, his wife was fast asleep in their room while their baby slept in the nursery. Roger didn't want to leave him in there but Rouge was firm stuck in the belief that Ace should get to stay in his bright, warm nursery where all his toys were and his hand painted ceiling and walls were, the ceiling was clouds while the walls were the sea with a sun rising in the background. Roger had great fun painting it but had been chased out because he was apparently 'too messy'.

Roger beamed down at little Ace who was snoozing, fast asleep after his tiring day. Ace had been meeting their trusted friends all day long and thankfully his son wasn't the shy type. In fact Ace seemingly basked in all the attention, especially Marco's.

Carefully he lifted Ace up and out of the cot, cradling his tiny, precious form close and cooing at his son who thankfully remained asleep. Rouge would kill him slowly if he woke up their son after all.

"Hello Ace." Roger grinned, kissing his sleeping boy's forehead. "I can't believe you're here already. Nine months went by so quickly, I really thought I was going to have more time to be prepared to meet you. I can't believe you saw me crying the first time I held you, that must have been embarrassing for you huh?"

He nuzzled Ace's little face with his cheek, grinning again. "I'm going to be the best dad ever. You'll see. I'll spoil you rotten and when your Mum is boring and tells you 'no' I'll sneak behind her back and we'll do the crazy fun stuff together right? She might strangle me but there's no way she could give such a cute face like you into trouble. Oh I can't wait, I'm going to read to you at bedtime, I'll take you hunting, show you how to use a sword and how to aim a gun properly, teach you how to read and write, though your Mum might be better at that than me but I'll try anyway. I'll even teach you how to sail your own boat and we can go sailing together one day-"

"Zehahaha, I think he might be a bit too young for all that your Grace." A very familiar voice laughed, completely amused, behind him.

Roger grinned over at the knight, one of his sworn King's guards and old friend. "He'll be a fast learner like his Mum."

"He might need to learn to walk first." Teach grinned, leaning against the doorway.

Roger turned away, gently laying his son back into the crib and stroked his hair tenderly. "I still can't believe it. He's here. He's actually here."

"Zehahaha, I wonder how long you're going to marvel over him for."

"Don't think I'll ever stop." Roger said, feeling like such a big sap even as he stroked Ace's face again, earning a sleepy coo from his son. "He's so tiny."

"I doubt he'll stay that way for long." He heard Teach say as his guard approached.

"From what Whitebeard says they never do." Roger grumbled, a bit disappointed with that.

He knew that he would be so amazed and proud as Ace grew up but he also loved the idea of his son being this tiny and adorable forever.

Roger did pause though, a bit confused now that he thought about it. Teach was meant to be on duty in the throne room. It was Seagull who was meant to be guarding Ace's room-

Roger gasped, choking as something sharp pierced him through his back, making him cough up blood on Ace's crib. He could see the sword right in front of him, covered in blood.

"T-Teach-"

"Sorry my King." Teach crooned into his ear and Roger tried to raised his hands, tried to go for his own sword but realised he foolishly left it behind in his room. "But I need that 'flame of life'. I know my Queen will never gift it to me and nor will that stubborn bird but a baby? Oh I think a baby will."

Roger couldn't speak, he tried to but he coughed up more blood instead as the sword was slowly dragged out of him and the bastard left him to go over to the crib.

No. No not the crib. Not Ace.

.::.

"Hey little one." Teach called out, gently easing the baby into his arm who was still thankfully asleep, obviously too tired out to wake up just yet. "Fate seems to have destined us to be together Ace."

He ignored Roger choking on more of his blood and merely dismissed his dying body. He instead went over the the wardrobe and pulled out a little cloak made for Ace and tucked it around the newborn baby, making sure Ace wouldn't get cold as he headed out the room.

Teach knew all the escape routes for the royal family. He had spent years befriending them all after all. They were the closest to the 'flame of life' that could grant eternal youth and he knew that being close to them would get him to it one day.

And so it did.

.::.

That next morning the criers had declared their King dead and the Prince missing. They said Marshall D. Teach was a Kingslayer, a traitor to his people, a murderer and a kidnapper. Crowds went out to search for their missing Prince and everyone in the Kingdom mourned their good King's death.

A certain Phoenix had bowed before Queen Rouge that day, the distraught and exhausted woman looking so determined but so hurt on that throne. Marco had bowed and said he would find and return Ace but until that day he would never return to the castle.

After that he left, only speaking to his Father before disappearing off into the sky as a fire bird.

Nobody had seen Marco since that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Baby on the loose!" Teach heard Burgess cry out, a certain little scamp crawling speedily about the place, babbling away.

Said baby was also naked.

God dammit.

"Burgess can you still not change a diaper?" Teach scowled from his place on the couch.

He saw little Ace incoming so he lifted his feet, making sure to give the baby plenty of space who giggled, little coos spilling from his mouth as Burgess fumbled after him.

"I could if he stopped squirming!" Burgess huffed, racing past yet again.

Teach wasn't entirely sure if he should help. On one hand, it was hilarious watching little Ace run circles around Burgess, on the other, if wouldn't be long before one of them accidentally broke something.

Thankfully he wasn't needed at all. Not when Laffitte swooped in out of nowhere, picking Ace up and expertly changing him, all without a fuss. Ace even giggled and cooed happily, snuggling into Laffitte while Burgess collapsed on to the floor, groaning.

"Why does he hate me?"

"I believe he just enjoys tormenting you." Laffitte chuckled smoothly, glancing at the clock. "Oh, it appears to be time for another feeding. Hm, I believe it's my turn as well. Let's go little one."

"Lah!" Ace called out, kicking his legs. "Lah bah dah!"

"Yes, yes. Let's get you filled up once again." Laffitte seemingly agreed as he left for the kitchen.

"Captain. Do us all a favour and don't kidnap another baby. Ever again. At least wait until they are potty trained." Burgess groaned in despair.

Teach scowled. "Don't speak of it. Ace mustn't know."

"Oh c'mon. He's just a baby."

"I don't care. This is serious. If we ever want to be gifted with Ace's flames then he must have complete faith in us." Teach scolded. "So don't be risky. We can't afford to ruin this opportunity."

This was too important to mess up.

.::.

"Noo!" Ace wriggled and squirmed in Teach's arms, working himself up into another fuss. "No nah!"

"Yes nap." Teach grumbled, rubbing Ace's back, trying desperately to settle the little tyke down. "Time to sleep for a bit."

"Nooo!"

He chuckled. "Yeeees. Don't be fussy."

Ace shook his head, trying to deny his nap as Teach carried him over to his cot and laid him down. Ace whined and fussed a little but it wasn't long before the toddler thankfully became drowsier and began to doze off. Teach watched, grinning at the drooping eyes lid and his head lowering down, as if too heavy, before jerking back up, the little brat still trying to fight the sleep.

"Nap time Ace. Lie down and go to sleep." He said soothingly, massaging Ace's stomach who mumbled drowsily, finally giving in and lying down properly.

It wasn't long before he finally fell asleep.

.::.

"Let's try again Ace. 'A' is for..." Laffitte tried to teach him, but was starting to think maybe Ace was still a bit young for the alphabet.

Considering Ace was currently sucking on his blanket and babbling away softly to himself. Oh and there was the drool. Laffitte sighed, getting a cloth to clean that up and hopefully Ace's face too.

.::.

"C'mon kiddo. Let's get your first step." Teach encouraged their little bundle of joy, holding Ace's little hands in his own, keeping the kid upright who shakily tried to take his first step, his legs clumsy and unused to the weight. "There we go! You're getting it!"

Leaning over like this Teach swore he was going to have back pain for the rest of his life. Hopefully it would be easier when the kid grew up some more though.

.::.

"Come back here! It's bath time you rascal!" Burgess was once again chasing little Ace, the little scamp now running and giggling hysterically as he led his Uncle on a merry chase.

Teach snorted and went back to his book, deciding to ignore it this time. Burgess just had to learn the hard way.

If he ever learned at all.

.::.

"Oh my. He's going through our food supplies quickly." Laffitte noted, glancing over at them as Ace demolished another puréed dish, finally looking satisfied. "Shall I go retrieve more food for him Captain?"

"At this rate we're going to starve so please do." Teach sighed, wiping Ace's face and gently lifting him out of the high chair. "Let's go read you a book and then settle you down for a nap then little one."

Ace shook his head. "Noo nah!"

"Yes nap. Zehahaha, you really need to stop resisting these things. Growing boys like you need naps so you don't get fussy."

"Nooo nah! Swoy!"

"Just a story you're after eh? Zehahaha!" Teach chuckled, going over to sit on the couch after grabbing one of Ace's baby books. "Alright then. Once upon a time in a land far, far away..."

.::.

Ace whined and buried his head into Teach's chest when Doc tried to examine his eyes. Teach brushed back his hair gently, the dark little tuft growing out into unruly hair now as the kid grew. That didn't coax Ace out of hiding so he gently bounced his knee, trying to settle the little one down.

"C'mon kiddo. Your grandpa just wants to check your eyes."

"Nuu!" Ace shook his head, clinging to him tighter. "Scawy!"

"Doc's not scary." Teach insisted. "Come on, you watch him look at my eyes and you'll know it's safe. Okay little tyke?"

Ace whimpered but nodded against his chest as Doc Q smirked, amused at him.

"I guess for being such a good boy he can get a little treat afterwards."

"Just as long as you aren't trying to test out how lucky he is." Teach warned, rubbing Ace's back to try settle the distress child.

.::.

The four year old frowned when Uncle Teach began to doze off during storytime and raised his hand to hit his arm.

"Uncle Teach you're not finished yet!" Ace pouted, ignoring his Uncle's jerk as he finally woke up.

"Oh, ah yeah... Right... Story time..." Uncle Teach yawned, seemingly struggling to stay awake. "Sorry bud. There was quite a few monsters outside today."

"You're not hurt are you?" Ace asked softly, clutching his Uncle's shirt who smirked fondly at him.

"Not at all kiddo." Uncle Teach grinned, ruffling his hair before settling him back into his arms properly. "Alright, let's see. We got to the part with the guy with the top hat right?"

"Yep!" Ace beamed, snuggling back in.

He loved it when Uncle Teach read to him. He was so warm and comfy to lean against and he always felt soothed whenever he was at his Uncle's side.

Ace didn't like it when his Uncles left. He felt lonely but they always came back for him so it was alright.

.::.

"Uncle Teach?" Ace called out softly, nearly making Teach groan in despair.

He had thought the little one had finally settled down to sleep in his cot and that meant Teach could go put his feet up but apparently not. He restrained the urge to groan though and turned back around and went over to the cot again where Ace stared at him with those big, earnest eyes.

"Yeah kiddo?" Teach smiled fondly, brushing his hand through the ruffled hair.

"Why can't you be my daddy?"

Teach felt his brain hault as he struggled to think. Ace looked confused but Teach could only stare at him, his hand frozen in the kid's hair who smiled and gripped it gently, eyes meeting his own.

"I love you."

He couldn't help but smile at that, feeling warm.

"I love you too." Teach breathed out, trying to sooth out Ace's hair again as he struggled to sort out his thoughts.

He had raised Ace since the day he was born. Fate brought Ace into his arms and gifted him with this little miracle who had no idea the power he held but he wasn't the little tyke's dad. He had murdered Ace's dad because Roger had been in his way to greatness.

He did love Ace though. He couldn't imagine his life without the little terror running around causing chaos everywhere he went with his paint and crayons all over the walls and doodling on Burgess' face whenever the idiot fell asleep on the couch. Ace was their kid. Ace belonged with them.

"I can't be your Dad, Ace." Teach hushed. "I'm your Uncle."

"But why not?" Ace tilted his head.

"I just can't be kiddo. You'll understand one day when I tell you about your parents properly."

"Why can't I know now?" Ace asked, his voice so small which made Teach want to hug him and never let him go.

Teach only sighed instead and kissed Ace's brow who yawned sleepily into his palm. "Because you're still too little Ace. You need to grow some more first."

"But I'm a big boy now!"

He chuckled. "You certainly are growing fast but not yet okay? I'll explain one day."

Ace pouted. "You said that about my fire too!"

"I know and you're still not big enough yet for that either. All you need to know is that bad people are after it and it's why you're up here. Safe with us." Teach explained, gently pushing Ace so he laid back down. "Now sleep Ace. You won't grow any more if you don't rest."

"I'll grow super fast for tomorrow then..." Ace said drowsily, rubbing his eyes.

He sniggered. "Try reach my knees and then we'll talk."

.::.

"Uncle Teach! Uncle Laffitte!" A tiny little form ran towards his Uncle who was dropped on to the window ledge of their home by Laffitte.

Ace didn't completely understand why they lived in a tall tower away from everyone else. Uncle Teach said there were bad people out there who would try to hurt him because of his cool fire powers but if they were like his Uncle Teach and Uncle Laffitte then they couldn't all be possibly bad right?

"Hey Ace!" Teach grinned, kneeling down to let Ace jump into his arms.

Ace squealed in delight when his Uncle spun around, letting Ace's legs dangle in the air. Uncle Laffitte stepped out the way thankfully but Ace swore his legs had hit his other Uncle's arm.

"Been good while we were gone?" Uncle Laffitte asked as Ace was put back down, much to his disappointment.

"Yep!" Ace beamed. "I made a pretty picture!"

He pointed straight at the wall where his newest doodle sat proudly. It was him, Uncle Teach, Uncle Burgess and Uncle Laffitte all standing on some grass, Grandpa Q was lying on the ground with his horse in the drawing Ace had worked very hard on. It took him forever to get all the colours on and he even painted Uncle Teach's clothes orange because orange was a very nice colour!

It was his favourite!

"Zehahaha, you're improving everyday Ace!" Uncle Teach grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Really?!" Ace grinned in delight, proud at that.

He didn't hear Uncle Laffitte mutter something about huge heads and tiny bodies or stick arms and was very confused when Uncle Teach elbowed him in the side, nearly knocking his pale Uncle over.

"Where did you go?" Ace asked curiously, tugging at Uncle Teach's jacket. "Did you get me a present?"

"A present?" Uncle Teach asked him, wide eyed and shocked. "Why would I get a little rascal like you a present?"

"You always get me a present though!" Ace protested, stomping his foot.

Uncle Teach always did that. He would either 'forget' his present or ask him why he should get one. It was mean. Uncle Teach always carried a present with him!

"Zehahaha, alright, alright. Here, I got you a rock." Uncle Teach said, showing him the stone.

It was bright and flickered like his own fire! It was so cool!

"It's so pretty!"

"It's from the Fire Kingdom." Teach told him. "A dangerous place. Full of bandits and wild beasts!"

"How did you get away?!" Ace cried out, shocked.

"We had to fight them off! We nearly lost your Uncle Burgess using him as bait-"

"You used Uncle Burgess as bait?!" Ace gasped, horrified as he ran to the window, trying to pull himself up so he could peak out. "Uncle Burgess are you down there?! Did a wild beast eat you?!"

" _Of course not!"_ Uncle Burgess' voice called up but Ace frowned.

He couldn't see out the window. He was too short. It could be a wild beast or a bandit trying to trick him! The evil man could have followed Uncle Teach and Uncle Laffitte back!

"How do I know you're Uncle Burgess?! You could be a wild beast pretending to be him!"

Uncle Teach laughed. "He is a wild beast Ace."

Ace gasped. "No! Don't come up here Uncle Burgess! You can't!"

" _What?! Why not?!"_

"Uncle Teach said you're a wild beast!"

" _Dammit Teach! He'll be believing that all week!"_

"I'll grab the frying pan!" Ace said firmly, going straight for the kitchen.

He would protect their tower from any wild beasts. Uncle Laffitte and Uncle Teach must be tired after all so Ace would protect them too!

He didn't understand why Uncle Teach was laughing so hard but he decided to ignore it. It was probably a grown-up thing. They were strange after all, especially Grandpa Q.

.::.

"Ace?" Uncle Teach called out while Ace chewed on his nail, trying to pick what colour he wanted for Uncle Laffitte's top.

He had purple, pink, brown, blue or red left. He had already used orange on himself, and green on Uncle Teach and yellow on Uncle Burgess.

"Uncle Teach! What colour should I use for Uncle Laffitte?" Ace asked, his Uncle chuckling as he sat down next to him, ruffling his hair.

"For his shirt huh? I think blue."

"Okay!" Ace beamed at that, glad for the suggestion as he coloured in the picture with his crayon.

"Hey Ace. I'm feeling a little worn down today. Think you can do that little 'pick me up' trick you do?"

Ace grinned at that and moved to sit in his Uncle's lap who allowed him to get comfortable. "Did you bring me chocolate?"

"I brought you a bar or two."

Ace pouted. "Last time you told me you'd get me a bunny!"

"Oh did I?" Uncle Teach grinned, it was that grin he used when he always lied to him about presents!

So he did get him a chocolate bunny!

"You did!"

"Zehahaha, alright then. I guess I must have gotten you a bunny and a chocolate bar or two!" Uncle Teach laughed, ruffling his hair. "Don't tell Laffitte."

"I won't!" Ace giggled before hugging his Uncle and taking his huge hand into his own.

Ace wondered if his hands would ever be that big one day.

Ace clung to his Uncle's hand, feeling a very small spark of warmth slip out of him and leave him completely. It felt weird whenever he did that but the warmth always returned after a day and it felt like nothing had happened. It was great though because his Uncle always perked up whenever it felt like a bit of Ace's warmth left him. His Uncle was already looking more lively than before so he had helped already!

He liked helping out his uncles.

Ace shrieked in delight when his Uncle lifted him up and span him round. His Uncle's laughter rang in his ears before his Uncle Teach sadly stopped the game and hugged him close instead, surprising Ace.

"I'm always happy to come home to see you safe and sound in our tower." His Uncle Teach murmured to him, one of his hands stroking through Ace's hair. "You won't ever leave it right? You won't leave me?"

Ace felt confused and scared by that. He didn't want to leave his uncles, he loved them all so much after all. Ace clung to him and sniffled, burying his head into his Uncle's chest and shaking his head.

"I don't want to leave you!"

"Atta boy." His Uncle Teach praised him, rubbing his back gently. "C'mon, let's get you your chocolate alright?"

"Mhm." Ace sniffed, he still felt confused and didn't understand why his Uncle said all that but Ace was going to get a chocolate bunny!

He's always wanted a chocolate bunny!

.::.

"Uncle Teach?" Ace asked softly as a small hand tugged at his shirt gently.

"Hey you. What's the matter?" Teach asked, reaching down to sweep the five year old into his arms.

Ace buried his face into the crook of his neck, startling him. Ace usually would only do that if he was upset but Teach had no idea why the kid would be sad in the first place.

"What's wrong Firecracker?"

"Why do I not have a Mum and Dad?" Ace asked shyly, clutching his shirt. "Did they not want me?"

Teach's brow furrowed. "And why would you think that?"

"Uncle Burgess told me I'm a demon. Mum and Dad wouldn't want a demon right? Nobody would." Ace whimpered, clutching him even tighter and sniffling. "Th-That's why you don't want to be my Dad right? I'm a demon..."

"Oh Ace, shhh. Don't cry. You're no demon." Teach tried to sooth him, making a mental note to strangle Burgess later for upsetting the child. "It's alright. I told you before that your parents and I are friends, do you remember?"

"Mhm." Ace nodded, still whimpering softly while he ran his hand over his back.

What the hell did Burgess do to make the kid this upset?

"And you remember those horrible beasts that are outside?"

"Yep."

Teach grimly looked up at the ceiling before down at the little bundle in his arms, looking up at him with eyes full of trust. It was a good thing. Definitely a good thing. Little Ace always believed what they told him when they acted seriously enough.

"Well those horrible monsters outside took your parents away but they managed to get you to me on time so I could whisk you away before those monsters took you away too. Your dad was a good man, who tried his very hardest to protect you and your mum but he wasn't also the brightest I'm afraid. He believed in himself way too much and paid a terrible price for it. You will never have to do that though, I'm always here. You can always rely on me." Teach said firmly, grinning when he earned a teary eyed smile.

"I love you Uncle Teach." Ace sniffled. "Please don't leave me."

"I'll always come back to you little guy." Teach promised, nuzzling Ace's cheek.

It was a promise he intended to keep forever.

.::.

Teach had read Ace a bedtime story and gotten him to fall asleep, wanting to try settle the upset boy. Ace had been especially clingy after whatever Burgess had said to him, clearly upset. Teach knew he had to deal with that swiftly, whatever Burgess had said to upset Ace couldn't be tolerated, if it was harmless enough then they could explain it to Ace but if it had been too cruel then Burgess was in trouble.

They couldn't afford to lose Ace's love and trust.

So with that he kissed Ace goodnight and left his room, making sure to close the door to keep any noises out. Teach went into the main room, scowling when he spotted Burgess on the couch, Laffitte reading a book across from him. Ace had been completely distraught while the idiot before him looked so damn relaxed and happy with himself and it made Teach's blood boil.

He stormed over, stealing the bottle of alcohol from the moron and tipped it over him instead, earning a loud protest.

"What did you say to Ace today?" He demanded.

"Oh my." Laffitte blinked, his eyes now on them.

Burgess snorted. "He was being more of a brat than usual so I told him that his parents abandoned him because of the way he was acting and that he should be more respectful because we're the only ones who want him. No one else could want a little demon like him-"

"Idiot!" Teach snarled. "You made the kid freak the fuck out because of your stupidity. You know if the boy doesn't trust us he won't keep feeding us his flames. None of us will get to keep our eternal youth and all because you can't keep your damn trap shut. I've told him that the beasts claimed his parents and that I only managed to rescue him in time. Don't you dare screw him over like that or all of this time and effort will go to waste!"

Laffitte hummed. "That was rather foolish of you Burgess. You must be more careful."

"He'll get over it. He's a kid." Burgess grunted. "You're both too soft on him-"

"If you screw this up then you're out." Teach threatened darkly. "I mean it. There will be no more 'Uncle Burgess', there will be a dead corpse at the bottom of the lake outside the grounds. I will not have anyone ruin this."

He nearly smirked in delight when Burgess paled and nodded obediently. Good. He was not having an attitude like that ruin everything. If he couldn't handle raising Ace then he could piss off and die like the rest of the miserable fools out there.

Teach wouldn't let anyone get in the way. He was going to live and outlast all of those poor bastards in the Darkness Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A lone figure stood at the edge of the mountain side which loomed over the walls of the Fire Kingdom, looking towards the Earth Kingdom. The man wanted to desperately go back, having not seen his home in eight years but he couldn't.

Every time he tried to leave he would be drawn back, his entire being nagging at him insistently, pulling and tugging him until he arrived back within the Fire Kingdom.

That same damn tug that got him to go curl up in a crib with a baby eight years ago.

He had to find Ace and bring him home.

So with a sigh the lone man turned and walked back into the forest on the mountain side to continue on his long and weary search. He just had to be patient. One day it would pay off.

One day.

.::.

"Uncle Teach can I come with you?" Ace asked, the eight year old curious about what his uncles went and did every time they left.

Which was often. He was usually by himself and he hated it. He would rather go down there and fight off scary monsters with them than stay stuck up here all alone for most of the day.

"It's too dangerous out there for a kid Ace." Uncle Teach told him, leaning down to ruffle his hair.

"But I... I feel lonely..." Ace admitted, embarrassed.

He looked down at his feet, a bit ashamed he had said that. His uncles went out most days to fight off monsters and to get supplies yet here he was, complaining that he was lonely.

His uncle sighed at that. "I know Ace but I told you about your fire right? It's a very precious thing and there are horrible people out there who want to steal it away. That means stealing you away. You know what those monsters would do to you right if they got ahold of you?"

Ace shook his head, no one had ever told him what would happen to him.

"Ace they'd lock you up in a cage like a dog. They'd chain your neck up, make sure you couldn't move far. They'd force you to give them your 'flame of life' which grants people eternal youth. They'd be around forever and they'd try keeping you forever too." Uncle Teach said gravely. "I know you feel lonely whenever we leave but we'll always come back to you. I promise."

"But what happens if bandits or monsters hurt you?" Ace asked softly. "You might not come back..."

"Don't worry Ace." Uncle Laffitte spoke up. "Burgess can handle anything that tries to hurt us."

Ace's shoulders slumped at that but his Uncle Teach merely coaxed him to look back up into his eyes.

"Don't look so upset Ace. We'll be back in a few days. I promise." Uncle Teach swore.

"Okay..."

.::.

"Ace upset?" Burgess asked as Laffitte lowered Teach down to the ground.

"Yeah he's not too happy being up there himself again. He used to be a lot more easily distracted too." Teach grumbled. "We'll have to make sure to bring him back something nice, maybe a few new games to play with?"

"A few books to add to his shelf?" Laffitte suggested.

"Heh, we should kidnap another kid-"

"Shut it Burgess. Ain't no need to say that aloud." Teach growled in warning. "If I have to remind you one more time..."

Ace could never hear anything about it. He'd be too confused and worked up and the boy would be curious too. Ace would try investigate and that would mean Ace would try climb down from his tower and wander off.

Teach's thoughts were cut off though when he heard a scream from above them. Burgess froze while Laffitte tensed up. Teach felt himself grow pale though. That was Ace!

"LAFFITTE!" He barked out, feeling Laffitte's talons grabbing him immediately and fly him back up.

He jumped in through the window, his heart racing and froze instead at the sight of a little boy sitting in front of Ace who looked completely shocked.

"Who are you!?" Teach howled, grabbing the little boy but Ace shook his head, stunned.

"I-I made him..."

"Pardon me?" Laffitte asked as he approached Ace's side, his hands on their boy's shoulders.

Ace was theirs after all. They had raised him. Teach had taught him how to walk, tried to teach him how to speak but Laffitte had been better at that and Burgess entertained him. They had all fed him and kept him clean and healthy. They all worked together to raise Ace.

Ace was theirs. No one else's.

"H-He was a rubber band that I had been playing with a moment ago." Ace said, actually clinging to Laffitte's side. "My fire leapt out though and smothered it then a boy appeared!"

"I'm Luffy!" The boy wearing a straw hat grinned brightly in Teach's grasp.

Teach's brow furrowed but then he recalled that yes, some fire-born could bring things to life. Not people who had already died, they're souls were gone but apparently some fire born could put a piece of their souls within an object and bring it to life.

Ace had been feeling lonely so of course his fire brought one of his toy's to life to keep him company.

Teach placed the boy back on his feet and approached Ace, ruffling his hair gently and smiling reassuringly at him. "You're fine. It's alright. I know what happened now."

"W-What did I do?" Ace whimpered, reaching out for him and Teach happily obliged, pulling his nephew into his arms for a hug.

"Your fire. Remember I told you it's very powerful? It decided to make you a friend because you were upset and lonely."

"I wasn't upset." Ace muttered, burying his head into Teach's chest, seemingly overwhelmed.

"Ace okay?!" Burgess called out, seemingly having climbed up the tower's walls as he clambered in through the window, his eyes panicked.

"He's fine. He apparently has the ability to bring objects to life though." Teach said, rubbing Ace's back when he heard Ace yawn tiredly.

Burgess looked baffled. "Ain't he still a kid though?"

Laffitte smiled. "Indeed. How interesting."

"Ace! Ace let's play!" Luffy called out, the little boy, looking round about five was jumping up and down, making Teach nearly groan.

"I'm tired..." Ace mumbled, clinging to him sleepily.

"Zehahaha, I bet you are." Teach agreed. "Little kids like you shouldn't be bringing others to life Ace, not when you're so young."

Luffy pouted. "But he wanted a friend!"

"He's too tired out to play right now." Teach told the enchanted rubber band. "Let's get you to bed. I'll stay with you okay?"

"But didn't you need to go?" Ace asked, even as he sagged against him.

"Burgess and Laffitte can handle it." Teach said. "You gave me a scare today so I don't want to leave you."

"Sorry..."

"Not your fault. You just got startled." Teach reassured, glancing over Laffitte and Burgess who both nodded and headed back off again, not before leaving with goodbyes to Ace again though.

He didn't bother putting Ace in his own room, Teach found himself too shaken still which surprised him. He had thought that something terrible had been happening to his nephew who had been stuck all alone up there without anyone to protect him and his heart had raced when he realised Ace might have been in danger.

He felt better now but he didn't want to let Ace go and Ace was too tired to put up a fuss. Obviously he was too young to be bringing objects to life, Ace had probably used a large piece of his soul to do that too. It was different when Ace fed him his fire. It was a small spark, a little piece of extra life that Ace carried from being one of the few fire-born, that could recover with a good sleep.

Teach laid them both down on his bed and kept Ace close, smoothing his hand through the now sleeping child's hair, calming down at the sight of Ace safe and sound.

"I've got you Ace. You're safe with me. You'll always be safe with me."

He wouldn't let anyone hurt Ace.

.::.

Officially Teach had decided that the moment he got the chance he would murder that straw hatted rubber band even if it was the last thing he did. It had only been two months and the little brat had already given him multiple near heart attacks and at this rate it wouldn't matter how much of Ace's fire he consumed because the little Luffy brat was going to kill him anyway!

That very next day when the brat had been created the boy had leapt on to his belly, startling him awake and yelled loudly about going out to play. Ace had stirred at that and had gotten excited before Teach had been forced to crush that fantasy and get Ace to go eat breakfast, all while ignoring the rubber band suggesting all the fun activities he and Ace could do.

Outside.

Where Ace wasn't allowed to go.

Teach growled when the boy suggested going swimming, which had came up already about twenty times these past two months.

"The lake is full of monsters." Laffitte replied, earning delighted wide eyes.

"That sounds so cool! Ace we should go catch one!" Luffy beamed.

"No." Teach said through gritted teeth.

"Can you even swim Luffy?" Ace asked, curious.

"I don't know. We should go see!"

"No."

Luffy pouted. "Aww, but-"

"No."

"Uncle Teach." Ace sang out, grinning at him cheekily. "Maybe we should hang him out over the lake. The monsters will run away screaming in terror once he starts talking."

"I like to talk. I never got to before." Luffy agreed with a chirp.

"I noticed." Teach sighed.

"Shishishishi, we should go camping-"

"Urgh, don't you get it brat? He's not going anywhere." Burgess groaned, pointing at Ace who sulked. "You can go get eaten but he can't. He's our kid."

"He might just get spat back out." Ace grinned playfully.

"Yeah. I haven't bathed in a week." Luffy said, and Teach fought the urge to slam his head off the table.

No wonder the brat smelled disgusting.

"Hey Ace."

"Yeah?"

"Shishishishi, we should go chase some monsters."

"That's it!" Teach snapped, grabbing the rubber brat by the back of his neck and dragging him away, ignoring Ace's cry of protest.

He saw Burgess scoop Ace up into his arms before their kid could follow them. Teach meanwhile ignored the squirming and headed straight for the window but he heard Burgess yelp and Ace run towards them, looking anxious.

"Please don't kick Luffy out!" Ace pleaded as he threw himself out in front of the window, trying to block Teach's way who frowned. "He's my friend!"

"You don't need him."

"Let me go! Ace will be alone again if you throw me out!" Luffy wriggled and Teach glowered.

"He's not alone. He has us."

"But you leave me all the time!" Ace snapped before glancing at his feet which surprised Teach. "I'm usually alone..."

"Oh kiddo. You know why we do that." Teach tried to reassure him, kneeling down so he could meet Ace's eyes.

"It still makes me sad..." Ace admitted, still refusing to look him in the eyes.

Teach cursed the soft, tender spot in his heart, the part that had only bloody developed because of Ace, as he dumped Luffy back down on the floor and gently scooped his boy up into his arms.

"Oh don't give me such a sad look. I hate it when you're upset." Teach hushed, hugging his nephew tightly. "I just don't want to see you get hurt out there. The world is a dangerous place. Full of terrible people and horrible monsters. We have to endanger ourselves so we can survive up here, in our safe place."

"I'm sorry." Ace mumbled against his chest. "I'm being stupid again..."

"No you ain't." Teach admonished. "Don't say that. You're just upset and you've got a right to be. If the world wasn't so cruel there would be no need for you to be up here all the time. You could actually go see all the sights but it's too horrid out there to do anything pleasant. We're safe in here but out there, past our walls, is where all the horrors of the world lurk. The same horrors that took your parents."

He gently cupped Ace's chin and coaxed their boy into looking up into his eyes. "I just want to protect you. I couldn't protect them after all and I'm so sorry you didn't get to have them because I was so slow-"

He made sure to sound upset and Ace instantly cuddled into him, shaking his head.

"No! That's not true. You saved me." Ace said firmly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Teach smiled warmly, glancing down at the little brat on the floor, frowning up at him. "As for you. Stop asking to go out or else I'll put you out there myself. Ace is staying right here. Where it's safe. Got it?"

Luffy's brow furrowed, a strange expression for a five year old but he nodded.

"Okay."

.::.

At ten Ace's uncles began to leave for even longer than before. The longest before had been three days and Ace had been a mess by the time they came back, thankfully now he had Luffy. Now at eleven they would sometimes disappear for longer than that, sometimes even a week, but even a week was making Ace feel anxious and stressed out. It always made him wonder if they were hurt or they had found somewhere safer to go and decided leaving him in the tower was for the best or they were lost.

Thankfully Luffy was there to distract him but one day he woke up to Luffy shaking him awake, grinning widely at him.

"Hey Ace! I have to tell you all about my adventure last night!" Luffy beamed at him, making Ace groan groggily at him.

"Luffy wha'? It's too early..." Ace grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up but Luffy only jumped on to his lap, grinning brightly.

"I went outside last night!"

Ace froze. "What?"

"Shishishishi, yep! It's amazing out there! I couldn't find any monsters but I caught a bear and I cooked it and now we can eat it for breakfast!"

"Luffy are you insane?! There are monsters out there!" Ace cried out, grabbing Luffy's shoulders who only tilted his head.

"Yeah I really couldn't find any at all. Guess I was unlucky." Luffy looked so disappointed much to Ace's frustration.

"Luffy I'm already worried about my Uncles. Please don't do this. I can't bare to lose you after I already lost my parents." Ace begged, nearly whimpering when Luffy's face went blank. "Luffy please-"

He was startled when Luffy's arms wrapped around him, tugging him into a firm hug.

"We'll get stronger." Luffy said. "We'll get so strong that no one can beat us and then we'll get out of here-"

"I can't leave!" Ace protested. "My fire... Uncle Teach said I'd be kidnapped and caged up if someone caught me... I have to stay here..."

"I'd protect you."

"You're only eight and you can't even beat me in a sparring match!" Ace snapped

"That just means we need to get stronger and I will." Luffy stated, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Ace bit his lip and nodded, feeling something grow cold inside him. Luffy was leaving him too. Ace was going to be alone again. He didn't want to be alone again but he couldn't hold Luffy back, not when he had things he wanted to go and do, Ace had already kept Luffy back for years and he couldn't do that to his little brother anymore.

Even if it meant Ace was stuck up inside this tower alone again.

He just needed to wait for his uncles to come back. He just needed to fall back into that old routine. He could do chores, read books, paint, draw, sketch, write, make stuff, bake things, all the things he used to do all the time. He still had all those old board games lying around, he could probably win at chess against himself again...

"Let's go eat." Luffy grinned at him but Ace shook his head and laid back down, turning away.

"I'm not that hungry right now..." Ace muttered. "I think I'm just gonna sleep for a while..."

"Oh... Okay then..." Luffy sounded a bit sad but thankfully left him alone.

It was fine. He was used to it after all. He was better off alone. A bit of peace and quiet that was all it was. Ace had plenty he could do to keep himself entertained, he didn't need his uncles or a little brother. He had himself.

The sudden rush of footsteps and a small body bouncing on to the bed beside him tore him from those dire thoughts. He glanced back over his shoulder, startled to see Luffy there, two of Uncle Augur's wooden toys in hand. He rarely saw Uncle Augur, just on the rare occasion he came to visit.

"Luffy what-"

"Naaayyyy..." Luffy trotted the horse on his shoulder, grinning brightly.

Ace snorted. "Luffy-"

"I'm a horse." Luffy shook the toy, having him travel up further along his shoulder towards his face. "And I want you to eat me because I'm meat and meat tastes good."

Ace chortled at that. "I don't think the wooden horse wants me to eat it Lu'."

"Shishishishishi, it's meat. Meat tastes great! So stop being sad. I don't like it when you're sad." Luffy whined, bouncing the horse's head off Ace's cheek. "Get up and eat some bear meat with me. I caught it so it will taste good and we can eat it all and hide the evidence from your uncles so I don't get into trouble again!"

Ace rolled his eyes. "Fine. Fine. I'll get up."

"Cool! Let's go Ace!"

.::.

It was a year later when he finally met the new friends Luffy was always going on about and god he had been so nervous. He had never met a girl before or other guys his age and his heart had been hammering in his chest the moment Luffy led them into their hidden grounds. Ace remained up in the tower, knowing better than to come down but Luffy's friends didn't seem to mind, most of them seemingly expecting it.

Sanji's cooking was amazing and Usopp told the best stories as did Robin, even if her stories were much more darker than he had expected. It took Ace forever to actually sit out on the window and look at them properly and it took even longer for him to allow Luffy to let them up into the tower with him.

By the time he was thirteen though they were sneaking in and out of the tower and his uncles had no idea. He had panicked the first time he realised this but Nami reassured him all teenagers go through rebellious phrases like this and now it was his turn.

So yeah, it was normal to lie to your uncles about something important apparently. Well at least he could do that right at the very least because this was one of the best secrets he had ever kept from them and he knew that if they found out his new found friends would be taken away from him.

So he kept his mouth shut, along with Luffy's.

He still refused to step outside though. Not even Sanji trying to bribe him with a barbecue could change his mind on that one.

The tower was safe.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for waiting! I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry about that D: I've been so focused on writing my fantasy book that I've kinda neglected all my fanfiction works o.o I feel so guilty D:**

 **But yeah to be honest the fanfiction stories might end up being slow updates now. My main focus is on the fantasy book I'm writing. I'm nearly finished the first manuscript so after that I'll be on the first editing stage o.o (I hate editing xD I suck at it :P) I will keep trying to update but I just don't know how regularly it will happen :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Marco this is getting ridiculous! Come home!" Thatch demanded much to Marco's despair.

Thatch, Izo, Vista and Curiel had caught up to him again, this time in the bar Marco had been staying in for a couple of days to rest. They've been trying to convince him to come home for years but he just couldn't. They didn't understand. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave.

No matter how much they tried to tempt him.

Marco wanted to go home. He truly did but he needed to bring Ace back to his first. He needed to save Ace. The kid was nearly sixteen now. Sixteen!

"I told you guys already-"

"Look you haven't found the Prince after all this time. For all you know he could be dead-" Curiel tried but Marco screeched at the thought.

"I know he's not! I can feel him!"

Thatch grimaced. "Look Marco, it's been years now. Come home already, we all miss you."

"I miss you all too but I just can't. I have to follow my instincts."

"This is a waste of time! We all know he won't come back willingly!" Izo snapped and Marco's eyes glanced over his brothers suspiciously.

He stood up from the table, earning wide eyes and Marco instantly felt his Phoenix become tense, knowing that something was going to go wrong. Thatch looked horrified at the others and shook his head.

"I don't agree with this and neither does Pops-"

Izo hissed. "Shut it."

"Marco I understand your plight but you can't keep doing this to yourself. This isn't your responsibility." Vista said, voice calm and reassuring but Marco only raised a brow.

"I never said it was. This is what I want to do."

Curiel shared a look with the others. "Well it's more like your Phoenix is telling you to search for the Prince-"

Marco shook his head. "I'm not listening to this anymore."

He turned away to leave but choked when he felt something instantly clamp around his wrist. He whirled back round, gaping at Izo who was clutching one end of the chain that had shackles on it, one now binding Marco's wrist.

Thatch was staring at them all in horror.

"You're kidnapping him?!"

"It's for his own good."

Marco only shook his head and twisted, rolling down to kick the legs of Izo's chair out from under him, sending his little brother crashing to the ground. Marco then dodged Curiel's attempt at a tackle and grabbed the table, shoving it into Vista, knocking him over too.

Then he bolted out the door.

"Hey! You need to pay for your drinks!" The barkeep shouted but Marco ignored it and ran.

He'd let his idiot brothers deal with that one.

He ran four about fifteen minutes before finally settling down next to some bushes and took out his picks to try unlock the cuff around his wrist, sealing his fire.

Urgh, Seastone. He hated it.

It kept elemental children like him bound and unable to use their gifts and made most of his kind queasy. He could ignore it though so thankfully it wasn't long before he was free. He dumped the cuffs in his bag in an unused compartment and headed off, shaking his head.

His brothers were idiots.

Pops understood but they were right, Marco had been away for far too long. He needed to get the Prince back home safely and then things would be fine. Of course after he brought Queen Rouge the traitorous Teach's head on a pike.

He might bring him back alive but it depended on how Ace was when Marco found them.

If the child was hurt he would murder Teach.

.::.

Fifteen year old Ace watched as one of the dishes ended up flying out the window, curtsey of Luffy who had been trying to get Usopp to catch it, only for Usopp to trip and fall flat on his face and the plate Frisbee away into the night.

"Watch it!" Sanji snapped. "You could have hit one of the ladies!"

"Ero-cook." Zoro called out, offering his mug. "Anymore drinks?"

"Get it yourself mosshead!"

"What was that?!" Zoro was up on his feet, swords in hand.

Sanji's leg was up in an instant and the pair were at it, only Nami's fists stopping them from causing any damage to the tower. His house was a wreck, it was funny but thankfully Uncle Teach wouldn't be back for a few more days.

Ace stretched out, earning a satisfying pop in his shoulder as he glanced out the window, only to frown. He swore there was a torch-

Oh shit.

"Guys!" Ace hissed as he pulled away from the window. "My Uncles are back!"

The whole room froze and even Robin looked horrified. The fact that Robin looked that way made Ace panic even further and he gripped his hair, whining.

The tower was a tip and they were still here. There was no time for them to get away. Nami sprung into action, shoving plates of food at Luffy who gobbled them up, Robin put away all the books she and Chopper had pulled out while Sanji and Zoro rush to get the dishes somewhat clean, the pair still hissing at each other. Ace scrambled to put away the card game set up for ten people but the cards spilled out his shaking hands and flew everywhere, making him and Usopp gap.

Ace whimpered when he heard voices down below, getting closer and closer. His Uncles voices. Uncle Teach was laughing at something and instantly the chaotic cleaning froze. The gang ran for cover instead.

Zoro and Sanji were instantly in a small, unused cupboard while Nami rushed upstairs, going straight for Ace's and Luffy's room with Chopper and Robin hurrying behind. Usopp panicked just as Franky's bulky form went downstairs to the storage room. Brook-

Where did Brook even go?

Luffy grabbed Usopp and tossed him up on to the support pillars in the roofing and Ace gaped as Usopp squealed.

"Ace?!" Uncle Teach cried out, sounding worried.

Instantly Uncle Laffitte and Uncle Teach were flying through the window, Uncle Teach looking over him, eyes full of concern.

"I'm alright. Just, uh, stubbed my toe." Ace tried to breathe out, his throat felt cramped though. "Y-You're back early."

"Yeah, the trip didn't last long at all." Teach grinned, ruffling his hair just as Uncle Burgess climbed up, lifting himself over and into the tower. "I'm glad to see you're still safe Ace."

"Well, I'm always in the tower so... Always safe..." Ace finished lamely while Luffy began to whistle, kicking a plate underneath the wardrobe only for it the smash off the wall.

Uncle Laffitte frowned while Uncle Teach gaped at the state of the room. Ace wanted to scream and run to his room and hide but his Uncle knew where he slept. It wouldn't be a successful hiding spot.

"What happened?" Uncle Laffitte asked, eyeing him disapprovingly.

"Uhh... Luffy and I made a mess?"

Uncle Laffitte arched a brow. "I noticed."

"We were going to clean it up..." Ace began, his thoughts racing as his heart pounded.

"Zehahaha! Jeez, you really are a messy teenager! Do you boys always do this whenever we're away?"

Ace watched as Luffy tried to hide more plates, by eating said plates along with the food on them and choking. Luffy hammered his fist off his chest and Ace couldn't help but sigh.

"We usually tend to clean up before you get back." He lied, relieved that it wasn't Luffy trying to lie his way out of this.

He would have instantly been discovered.

A familiar, large hand ruffled his hair. "Well better start cleaning up kiddo. I'm not doing it for you."

Ace couldn't help but grin cheekily. "And here I thought that's why you came back so early."

"I came to check up on my favourite nephew!" Uncle Teach laughed, patting his back. "But also I need a little perking up."

"It has been awhile." Ace agreed, taking in the wrinkles of his Uncle's face and the greying hair. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit tired Ace. Nothing too bad." Uncle Teach replied smoothly, arching a brow. "So, cleaning up?"

Ace sighed but got to work. He was surprised that his Uncles came home early, usually they were later but he could see their condition. Uncle Laffitte's hair was nearly completely grey and Uncle Burgess was greying too, they looked softer too and seemed just as tired as his Uncle Teach looked.

They all needed his fire. Ace seriously needed to feed them his fire before they got any older. He didn't want to lose his family. He had already lost his parents after all and the thought of them, although he didn't even know what they looked like, hurt him.

He didn't want to lose anyone else.

.::.

"Okay, tower is a bit more cleaned up." Ace looked satisfied as Teach leaned back on the couch, putting his feet up on the table.

"Looking good. Zehahaha, Laffitte can go to bed without stressing out over it!" Teach laughed, watching as Ace headed towards the stairs.

He frowned at the sight, wanting to call Ace back over. He needed him badly, it's why they came back so early. They had been enjoying a brothel in some of the nastier towns in the Fire Kingdom when the greying had begun to happen. It had been disgusting to see and Teach had demanded that they immediately headed back.

A good thing too considering how bad Laffitte looked.

"Ace?" He couldn't help but call out, pausing when his nephew smiled at him.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'll sort out Uncle Laffitte and Burgess first." Ace reassured him and climbed upstairs, disappearing on to the next floor.

It took Ace about fifteen minutes to come back, he looked paler and tired but Teach already knew the boy would be alright, his nephew was used to this and so were they. Ace just need a good nights sleep after he gifted them with his flames of life.

It still didn't stop him from feeling that dreaded guilt though. The damn guilt Teach always stomped on whenever it reared it's ugly head. He gave Ace a good home, a good family. He kept him safe, warm and fed. This was simply the repayment.

Everything was perfect. All Ace had to do was stay safely hidden away in the tower.

"Y'know, I can't believe how quickly you've grown." Teach mused as Ace sat down beside him on the couch.

Teach carefully smoothed back some of the unruly strands of dark hair and couldn't help but chuckle at his nephew who raised a brow, confused.

"Still short though."

Ace scowled. "I'll keep growing."

"Zehahaha, not to my height though."

"You're just freakishly tall." Ace teased back, elbowing him. "You all are!"

Teach elbowed him back and immediately they were hitting their elbows off one another, trying to beat each other. Ace was surprisingly strong but thankfully so was he, with a good swing he had Ace knocked over on to the couch, laughing. Teach felt drained after that tussle and it reminded him exactly what he needed Ace to do for him so with a smile he tugged Ace back up and took his hands into his own.

"You've tired out your old Uncle brat." He grunted softly, smirking at Ace who smiled.

"You're not that old." Ace's eyes gain a wicked streak. "At least not while I'm here."

"Good thing you always will be then." Teach reassured.

Because Ace wasn't leaving him. He would be in this tower for the rest of his life and thankfully for Teach the Fire-Born lived long lives indeed.

Ace gave a weak smile and he fought off the urge to sigh. He knew the boy wanted to go out and see the world, see past the window of the tower but Teach wasn't having it. If they let him out once Ace would want to go out again. It was too risky.

His nephew would stay in here. Safe and sound.

The fire began to grow out of Ace's hands and Teach nearly gave a groan of anticipation as it began to sink into his very bones, bringing new life throughout his body. The heavy sagging firmed and Teach felt as if he could run miles. It was amazing, to feel the new, glorious life-force rush through his body and fill him anew. He opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them, and smiled. His nephew weakly smiled back but he also grew paler and his eyes were glazed with exhaustion.

Teach pulled his hands away from Ace's slack grip once the fire left them and wrapped his nephew up in an embrace. "You did well Ace."

Ace managed a nod against his shoulder and groaned tiredly. Teach smiled and ran a hand through Ace's hair, admiring his new, strong, youthful hands. The joy stopped stone cold when he looked up, meeting cold brown eyes.

The rubber band brat looked near murderous but Teach forced himself to ignore the little rat. He wanted so badly to tear him out of Ace's life but Ace wouldn't have it, he got too upset whenever Teach threatened to do it and it broke his damn heart every time Ace begged him not to hurt his 'little brother'.

It was just an object brought to life to annoy them. Nothing more. One day Ace would outgrow having a playmate and then they could get rid of the rubber band.

Ace stirred in his arms and began to pull away from their embrace. Teach frowned but with great reluctance he released his nephew, combing a knot out of his hair with his fingers.

"Need any help getting to bed?"

"I'm fine..." Ace muttered softly.

Ace's eyes scanned him and the moment he was finished he smiled happily, looking beyond pleased. Ace leaned in and gave him another hug before pulling away and pushing himself off the couch into a stand.

"You look better."

"Feel it too." Teach admitted, patting Ace's arm. "Go get some sleep kiddo."

"Night Uncle."

"Goodnight Ace." Teach smiled, watching as Ace left the room, heading back upstairs.

Teach ignored the rubber brat's stare and decided to retire to his room as well, feeling that the tower was too quiet now that everyone had gone to bed. It was pretty late so he could understand it but usually he would stay up with Ace and they would talk about their day together.

The fire came first through. Teach had needed it very badly.

.::.

Luffy stared at where Teach had gone and had to force himself to breathe in deeply and release it. He wanted to punch the bastard so badly and yet he wasn't allowed to. Ace would be upset if he kicked all of his 'uncles' out of his life after all.

Luffy knew why Ace's 'uncles' came back so early though, they had only wanted Ace's fire. They didn't care about Ace and it was unfair. Ace should have been free years ago and yet these men held him back, pretending they cared.

Luffy had to protect him but in order to do that he had to grow stronger. He had to be able to beat Teach and right now he knew he couldn't. So he did the next best thing he could, he followed after Ace and only arrived in his room just in time to see Ace's eyes cloud over and him collapse. Nami and Robin only barely caught him in time while one of Robin's other hands clamped over Chopper's mouth who squealed.

Robin had a weird power. She was meant to be a child of Darkness from the Darkness Kingdom. Like how Ace was one of the Fire-Born children. It was so cool! His friends were awesome and they would never leave him alone, not like Ace's 'uncles'.

"What happened?!" Nami's hiss drew him out of his thoughts.

"He's alright. Just used his fire." Luffy replied softly, helping Nami and Robin lift Ace over to his bed.

Ace had sure gotten heavier! He and Ace were training all the time now and even though Luffy went outside often Ace was still somehow stronger.

"Fire?" Robin raised a brow.

"He's a Fire-Born!" Luffy grinned.

That grin died immediately, turned swiftly into panic. He dropped Ace and Nami and Robin struggled to hold him up while Luffy gripped his hair and gaped.

"Crap That was a secret!" Luffy cried.

Nami hissed. "Don't just drop him Luffy!"

"Luffy." Robin called out calmly and Luffy couldn't help but still. "Help us put Ace to bed and then we can talk, alright?"

"Okay."

.::.

"So he's a Fire-Born." Robin mused. "You do realise there are only three known Fire-Born in the Kingdom yes?"

"There is?"

Nami snorted. "Yes, Queen Rouge the Wild Fire, Marco the Phoenix and the missing Prince Ace-"

Nami froze and Luffy stared blankly at her, not sure why she would freeze like that. Chopper was staring at Ace who was curled up in bed fast asleep, completely unaware. Robin's lips were curling into a smile but Luffy was still confused.

What were they on about? And there was a fire chicken? Why was there a fire chicken as a Fire-Born?

"Luffy!" Nami clicked her fingers at him and instantly his attention was drawn. "Ace, he's a Fire-Born just like the missing Prince Ace. Ace isn't allowed to leave the tower either. Do you think Teach maybe kidnapped him?"

Luffy stared at her again before laughing. "Ace is a Prince? Shishishishishi! That's hilarious!"

"I think we need to investigate this Luffy." Robin replied, grimacing. "The Queen has never been the same since her son's kidnapping and her husband's murder-"

"What?" Luffy frowned.

"Right. You're a rubberband, you wouldn't have heard anything about that." Nami mused. "And it also makes complete sense now why you're a rubberband. I thought you just hit your head too many times when coming out the Darkness Kingdom or something like that."

"Why the Darkness Kingdom?" Chopper asked softly.

"It's a very dangerous but highly magical place." Robin pointed out. "People like me are not rare at all. In fact it's very common to have magical gifts. The Darkness Kingdom is very dangerous though and most people don't tend to linger very long, unless they want to be slaves to King Im and the Five Elders."

But Luffy was still stuck on the fact that the Prince had been kidnapped and his father murdered. He could see Teach doing that, he would do anything to keep Ace at his side after all. What would happen if it was true?

"Alright. Leave Ace out of it for now though. I know he'll go into denial." Luffy frowned, glancing over at his sleeping brother before grinning. "Shishishishsi, we better get Usopp off the rafters!"

"What do you mean?" Nami raised a brow.

"I threw him up there."

Robin's hands clamped over both Nami and Chopper's mouths the moment they began screaming. Chopper in terror and Nami in rage. Luffy grinned, he couldn't help it. His friends were awesome and he knew they would never use him like Ace's 'uncles' were. He couldn't wait for Ace to find his true family like Luffy had.

* * *

 **That took me a while! Sorry for that, I've been so busy working on my book series 'The Wardens of Strar' and have barely had time to put up my little Ace Story Collection chapters, nevermind a full one of Bond of Flames D: No matter how much I missed it :( Glad to be able to put something up though tonight :) Hope you enjoy it :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Dammit." Ace groaned, slumping on the table as he pinged the rubberband off the table, shooting Luffy away across the room. "Why won't you just turn back? Stupid fire..."

"Still not working?" Uncle Laffitte frowned as he reorganised the books.

"No." Ace thumped his head off the table.

Uncle Laffitte chuckled. "I know it's frustrating but your powers are bound to act up every so often. You're a teenager after all. Your body is growing and developing."

"But it only happens randomly though!" Ace complained.

Every so often Ace's fire would become uncooperative, Luffy had been turned back into a rubberband plenty of times during the past few years though usually he didn't stay that way for very long. It had been two days now however and Ace was going crazy.

His Uncles were planning on leaving soon two. Right after his birthday. If Luffy wasn't back then Ace would be alone again. Luffy's friends knew not to come round here for at least a week due to his Uncles.

"It could very well be your narcolepsy as well." Uncle Laffitte reminded him.

Ace had found out he was narcoleptic a few years back after he had collapsed. He had narrowly avoided getting a concussion since Uncle Burgess had caught him before he could bang his head off the table. His grandpa Q had been rushed over and checked him out while Ace had struggled to recover from the fit. His Uncles had explained to him that because he had been giving them their flames since he was little he had developed the condition. Ace said it was fine though. Uncle Teach had suggested maybe he stopped for a while but Ace disagreed. There had been a strange look in his Uncle's eyes when he said it, like he was lying but Ace could tell when his Uncles lied and they rarely ever lied to him.

His Uncles would have grown old. They travelled a lot to protect Ace and so they needed to be at their prime strength. Ace would happily suffer the narcolepsy in favour of keeping his Uncles alive.

They were all he had except Luffy. Luffy thankfully became apart of his life even if his Uncles didn't like the rubberband.

"This sucks." Ace groaned.

"It'll be fine Ace. Besides, you have something to look forward to." Uncle Laffitte replied cheerfully. "Your birthday is in a couple of days."

Ace shifted. "I suppose..."

Uncle Laffitte sighed. "I know you're upset that we're leaving the very next morning but you know why we have to go."

Ace grimaced. "Can't I at least go with you? I'll be seventeen. We could all be together instead of me waiting here, wondering if you will all come back safely."

"We won't risk your life."

"Why not even to the castle in the distance?" Ace gestured out the lone window, towards the castle at the very edge of his line of sight. "I'll stay right by you guys at all times and-"

"No Ace." He flinched when he heard Uncle Teach snap as he walked out his room, dumping his plates down at the table. "Now stop asking. You could be washing the dishes instead."

Ace sighed and looked dejectedly at his feet. "Sure."

He got up and walked straight past his Uncle and started on the dishes. He just wanted to see what Luffy was so excited about. Even if it was just once. He saw his Uncles muttering to one another and throwing glances his way and so Ace just sank his hands deeper into the water and cleaned all the plates that had been piled up for him.

.::.

Luffy didn't turn back even two days later when his birthday finally arrived. Ace had sat the rubberband nearby as he opened his presents, trying to act enthusiastic but just feeling so tired instead. It was the same old presents, sketchbooks, paints, pencils, all the arty things his Uncles had been given him after he got old enough to not want toys anymore. There was a few puzzles as well and it hurt that it was of a beautiful village that he would never see.

Instead of voicing any of that aloud though he hugged each of his Uncles and thanked them. He kept the smile on his face all day as they ate the cake Ace had baked because his Uncles rarely cooked. Ace did all the chores while his Uncles made sure to bring in everything needed to run the tower properly.

It was mostly food and Ace had no idea why it took his Uncles so long to bring it all home. Sanji brought food nearly every week and cooked it for everyone. Ace had to admit he had no idea what was going on, why his Uncles left him for so long but they wouldn't lie to him. They loved him.

They had saved him when he was a baby and raised him as their own. They were the only reason he was alive today.

Ace managed to keep smiling until his Uncles left the next morning and then he collapsed on to the floor and cried. Luffy was still trapped as a rubberband and Ace was alone. He didn't want to be alone again.

It hurt.

.::.

Marco raised his head from the bar table and blinked at the water that had been dumped in front of him, the orange haired lady raising a brow at him. "You've been drinking for hours. Haven't you been here since yesterday?"

"Celebrating and mourning." Marco grumbled, taking the water gratefully.

She grinned. "That will be another twenty beli."

"Put it on my tab."

"It's growing pretty high." She mused, smirking darkly. "I hope you intend to pay it."

"I will, considering I plan on sleeping here yoi." Marco reminded her, gesturing for another drink which she gleefully poured out.

"Of course! Best accommodations you can find!" She beamed and Marco could see the beli signs in her eyes.

"Good to hear." Marco mused.

"So how can you be both celebrating and mourning?" A little raccoon guy chirped, looking mildly curious.

The money girl scowled. "Who cares? Just let him drink."

"It's my friend's birthday, or it was, I've been drinking for a while." Marco admitted.

The raccoon guy beamed. "Our friend's birthday was yesterday! He's celebrating it with his brother and Uncles! Luffy's been so excited!" Then he tilted his head. "But why would you be sad?"

"It's also the day he went missing yoi." Marco sighed and the little raccoon fell into a sullen silence.

The girl surprisingly poured him another drink. "That's the only one for free."

"Thanks." Marco raised his mug and took a deep gulp.

.::.

Nami watched the guy drink for hours as the Going-Merry continued to fill up. She spotted some odd looking guys but dismissed them when they bought drinks, until she caught them eyeing up her blonde customer who was now slurring quietly about his 'Pops and missing him' and 'why did he have to curl up in that crib and make friends' and strange stuff like that.

The crib sounded very weird. Maybe he had been a toddler or something though.

Nami paused in her thoughts, trying to remember if she wrapped Ace's present yet. There were these weird candles that soothed Ace's fire and she knew he had been having trouble with it, especially when Luffy turned back into a rubberband. Ace always got completely stressed out when that happened and it made his fire worse, thus meaning Luffy didn't usually turn back for days.

The candles were pretty cool, they changed colour and temperature and Ace would usually calm right down. She shrugged to herself, dismissing the thought of having wrapped them or not yet. She could get Sanji to do it.

It was the sudden crash that made her jump, spotting the dark haired kimono guy trying to pin the blonde to the floor while another guy tried to latch a pair of cuffs on the blonde. Nami and Chopper screamed and in an instant Sanji was there, kicking the top hatted guy into a wall.

"Oi! What are you doing scaring my Nami-swan?!" Sanji yelled.

"Wait, we're merely trying to get our brother to come home-" The kimono guy began but the blonde kicked him off and bolted. "Marco wait-"

Nami was treated to the sight of the blonde turning into a large, blue fiery bird that took off out the door and fleeing into the sky, right in the direction of Ace's tower. She ignored that thought though and slammed her hands on the counter as the group tried to chase after the blonde.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" She howled.

The brunette pompadour guy blinked at her stupidly while she sent them her best glare, making all of them tense. "Um, miss-"

"You said he was your brother right?" She sneered. "Then pay for his drinks."

"Again?!" The sunglasses guy groaned. "Look, we've been having to pay for his stuff for months now-"

"I don't give a damn." Nami snapped. "You said you were his brothers. So pay for him since you chased him off."

"And if we don't?"

"You can give it to me willingly or not." Nami's lips curled into a dark, cruel smile. "Either way I will be getting my money."

Sanji gushed. "YOU LOOK SO GORGEOUS EVEN WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY NAMI-SWAN!"

"You're threatening us? You don't even know who we are." The kimono guy frowned, shaking his head. "Guys, let's go-"

It was Robin who spoke up, she was sitting at the bar, sipping her tea and reading. It was her break after all, and she had been enjoying the quiet peace of their small bar.

"I didn't think that Whitebeard's own men would leave a young lady without any money after she used up her stock to provide nourishment for her customers. That's a shame. If we can't get any money we can't afford to buy anymore stock. We'll lose our home and have to live as beggars. We'll probably die on the streets during the Winter, or perhaps we'll be robbed by our fellow beggars. They might slit our throats in our sleep to take our things."

Nami blanched. "ROBIN! DON'T SAY THAT!"

"I'LL PROTECT YOU NAMI MY SWEET!" Sanji beamed.

"And it will all be the fault of King Edwards' children. Who are beyond rich I might add and shouldn't be upset with parting with a few beli." Robin eyed the group.

It was the chef who approached, looking just as pale as he brought out his wallet. "How much do we owe you?"

"8700 beli." She sang, her eyes glinting.

"Huh?" The guy blinked.

"You owe me a room and all the drinks and food your brother consumed." Nami said darkly. "It's too late for me to rent out another room after all."

"But it's only midday!" The top hat guy protested.

Nami sighed in disappointment. "You're really going to leave without paying me? I thought the Whitebeard's were an honourable family. I can't believe how disappointed I am."

The group all blanched and rushed to pay her, much to her glee.

.::.

Luffy was still a rubberband. A day after his birthday and Ace was still alone. He was silently begging for Luffy's group to show up, he wanted to see their friends but knew they wouldn't emerge from the forest for a few more days just in case his Uncles lingered about the area. They didn't want to risk crossing paths with his Uncles. Ace didn't want that either.

He would never see them again if that happened.

So instead he clutched the rubberband tightly, his fingers trembling. "I'm sorry Luffy." He apologised again, for what felt like the hundredth time.

His hands refused to alight with his fire and Ace cursed. "I just want to turn my brother back into a guy dammit! What else could go wrong today?"

It was an hour later when Ace realised he had jinxed himself. He had been cooking his lunch when he heard a strange noise and whirled round, gaping at the sight of a large, flaming blue bird stumbling through his window. Ace felt a strange motion whirl inside him, it felt like his fire.

The blue flames were so pretty.

Then the blue flames turned into a blonde haired man who stumbled from the window, back still turned to Ace. He slurred something about brothers while Ace scrambled for the frying pan he had intended to use for his lunch and whacked the blonde over the back of the head with it. The man hit the ground and groaned before going limp while Ace yelped and jumped back.

THERE WAS A STRANGER IN THE TOWER! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT WAS HE MEANT TO DO WITH THIS GUY?!

Ace forced himself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He lightly nudged the guy with the pan, inwardly pleading the guy was out cold. Ace wondered if he was a bandit or some kind of monster. He had been a giant, flaming bird a moment ago. Weren't Phoenixes supposed to be red? Maybe this was an evil Phoenix?

Ace's heart hammered in his chest. "Okay, okay. Calm down Ace. He's out cold. He can't hurt you." But he didn't calm, his thoughts were racing. "Holy shit. What if he's here for my fire?! What do I do!? What do I do?! What do I do?!"

Ace fumbled, searching the room. "I need to tie him up! Holy crap I've never tied up anyone in my life!"

He hurriedly found the rope he knew Uncle Teach kept, although he wasn't too sure why, it had some bottles near it and weird chains that made Ace fell weak and a bit drowsy but he ignored the chains and dragged the rope, not liking the feeling of them at all.

.::.

Marco groaned. His head was pounding. It couldn't be the alcohol though, Marco's healing abilities always stopped the pain. He recalled his brothers jumping him though and frowned, remembered getting away from them and flying off. His drunken self for some reason flew through the sky and found this pretty hidden place with a tower and lake. For some reason said drunken self wanted to go into said tower and hide from his brothers.

Then something had whacked him. Something thick and solid and it had knocked him out cold. He shook his head and sighed in relief when his healing soothed the ache and finally opened his eyes. Marco frowned when he spotted the teen before him, armed with a frying pan and looked torn between anger and sheer panic.

"Um, hello yoi?" Marco greeted, blinking when he realised why he couldn't get up.

He was bound firmly to the chair by plenty of rope. He inwardly snorted. His flames could easily burn it all away but the panic in the kid's eyes stopped him. It was better to calm the teen down first before breaking free. That would probably lead to another whack over the head.

Probably by that frying pan considering the way the kid held it up threateningly.

"Um, hi?" The teen looked puzzled before shaking his head, eyes narrowing. "Who are you exactly? And how did you find me?"

"I'm Marco." He smiled reassuringly, hoping to ease the teen. "And this was accidental. I'm sorry for startling you. I was drunk and flew in here to hide from my brothers."

"So you're not here for me?" The kid asked suspiciously.

"Not at all yoi." Marco said easily enough.

There was something familiar about the teen though. His Phoenix was crooning softly and Marco got the overwhelming feeling to set fire to the ropes and cuddle into the teen. He grimaced at the thought and swiftly cut the urge off. The Phoenix had done that once before in the Prince's cot and it wasn't happening again! It had been so embarrassing!

Pops still teased him about it in their letters.

"Then..." The kid shifted, looking rather hesitant.

Marco smiled reassuringly. "Yes?"

"Well, you seem nice?" The boy lowered the frying pan thankfully, looking completely torn about something. "Maybe you could show me the Kingdom nearby? I've never seen it before..."

"You've never been to the Fire Kingdom's main city yoi?" Marco raised an eyebrow, surprised.

The kid lived here and he wasn't that far either! Jeez, he could have easily walked-

But now that Marco thought about it, that window seemed to be the only exit. There was no other doors except the ones leading upstairs. He frowned at the sight and looked around more closely. There were no other doors and Marco couldn't hear anyone else in the tower.

"Are you trapped in here kid?" Marco asked, suspiciously.

The teen gaped. "Of course not! I live here with my Uncles and my little brother."

"Then how do you get down?"

"Down the tower? I don't. I've never left here before." The kid explained. "My Uncles say there are terrible monsters outside and that it's too dangerous."

Marco frowned at that. "Okay, kid, there are no monsters in these parts. The Darkness Kingdom certainly has them and some of the more unruly Kingdoms but the Fire Kingdom doesn't. There are bandits and thieves but no monsters."

The kid faltered. "But... But my Uncles tell me all the time that they have to be careful... They wouldn't lie to me! They always tell me it's dangerous outside!"

"What's your name yoi?" Marco asked gently, trying to calm the distress teen down.

"Oh! Sorry!" The kid bowed his head. "I'm Ace. Nice to meet you. Wait. Do I say it's 'nice' to a guy who invaded my house or am I not supposed to? You're like one of the first adults that aren't family I've ever met. It's so weird-"

The teen kept rambling on but Marco blanked it all out. All he felt was fury. A nasty screech tore out of his Phoenix within him but on the outside Marco kept smiling. He didn't show a single ounce of the rage he currently felt. Ace would panic. He was still rambling, looking absolutely puzzled.

Marco needed to make sure just in case but this had to be the Prince. His Phoenix had wanted to coo over the kid as soon as he woke up. He had only ever reacted like this around the baby Prince of the Fire Kingdom.

Not anyone else.

"That's a nice name." Marco complimented and nearly grinned when the teen's cheeks blushed and he looked almost bashful, like it was the first compliment he had ever received. "Was that your mother's favourite name?"

"I'm not sure. My parents died when I was born." Ace explained, shrugging lightly, as if it wasn't important. "My Uncles raised me."

"So who are your Uncles?"

"Well there's Uncle Laffitte, Uncle Burgess and then Uncle Teach-"

 _ **Marshall D. Teach.**_

This really was Ace. Fucking hell. Those bastards had hidden Ace so close to his own home and the poor kid had no idea-

 **THAT FUCKING BASTARD!**

Marco kept the rage reigned in and kept up his gentle smile. He wanted to keep Ace soothed, not panicking all over the place. Marco exploded into a fit would make the poor teen freak out.

"So, you wanted to see the Fire Kingdom right?" Marco smiled warmly.

"Well yes..." Ace admitted, rubbing his arm, looking nervous.

Marco shrugged light-heartedly, as if the situation was no trouble at all. "Alright yoi. If you untie me I'll happily take you there."

"And bring me back home safely?" Ace added on firmly.

He smiled. "And bring you back home safely."

Oh he intended to bring Ace back home safely. To the castle. To his mother. Ace definitely wouldn't think of 'home' that way but thankfully Marco knew the truth. Once Ace was safe and sound at the castle he would show the Queen where the tower was and they would murder Teach and his goons.

The most difficult part would probably be coaxing the teen to go into the castle and then believing what they told him. Teach had probably fed him lies for years.

Since the day Ace was born.

"So... Um..." Ace fidgeted. "What do we do first?"

He chuckled. "Well perhaps you can start by untying me."

"Ah right!" Ace rushed over and Marco immediately ruffled his hair once Ace was done, earning a squawk.

His Phoenix crooned in satisfaction while Marco smiled. "So, have a bag?"

"A bag?"

"You should pack some supplies. I'll tell you what you need okay?"

"Right." Ace smiled shyly.

He nearly bounced in place, completely excited and Marco couldn't help but grin back at the teen. He had never seen his Kingdom before and Marco intended to show him the capital at it's finest. There was the fireworks festival on soon and Marco smiled at the idea.

It would be good. Ace would be free of this prison and of his kidnappers. He would go home.

* * *

 ** _I'm so excited! I've had my story's Facebook up for about a month now and I'm nearly at 60 likes :D If you want to see what my book's about please feel free to look it up on Facebook, the page is The Wardens of Strar, I would love you hear what you think of it :)_**

 ** _Also I put up another chapter :D I'm happy it didn't take as long as last time. There's so much I want to write but I have so little time o.o I need more hands xD Or clones o.o Anybody found out how to make clones yet? :D Also Marco's finally found Ace after all these years :3_**


End file.
